


Steven Universe Farther into the Future Episode 2: Double Rainbow

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Humor, Original Character(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Prank Calls, Secrets, new fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Bluebird Azurite attempts revenge against Steven yet again, but Steven is saved by a new fusion who calls himself Rainbow Quartz Jr. and it would appear he has a bone to pick with Rainbow Quartz 2.0
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. A Not So Welcome Note

Piers Universe (now aged 14) always liked doing things in a certain order in the morning, and if that order is disrupted it can set his whole day off course, and he did not want that for today, it was his first day of high school, and he wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, have breakfast and be off. It was one his quirks, aside from being one quarter gem. It had been a typical morning as usual, Amethyst was dialing on the phone and putting it on speaker. This had been a thing she had been doing since the start of summer. "Hello, Fish Stew Pizza, home of the new Breakfast Pizza, how may I help you?" Kofi's voice coming from the phone said. "Hello, I'm looking for Maya, last name: Normousbutt" said Amethyst with a mischievous grin. "Hold on I shall check" Kofi responded "Excuse me everyone! Is Maya Normousbutt here? Has anyone seen Maya Normousbutt?!" a couple of chuckles from the restaurant customers could be heard in the background "Oh, I have, years ago, but it was much smaller back then" Nanafua's voice chimed in, the restaurant was roaring with laughter. "It is you again isn't it!? Ivan Tatinkle!" Kofi accused angrily. "Go to the men's room then" Nanafua chimed in yet again. Kofi than went on a rant about how he'll find whoever's prank calling him (these rants usually include lots of swear words) Amethyst hung up the phone, laughing so hard, but she wasn't alone as everyone else seemed to have enjoyed Amethyst's prank call. "Aunt Amethyst" Piers said, still chuckling "You do know caller ID is a thing, right?" "Caller ID has been around since before your dad was your age, if Kofi hasn't figured it out yet, I doubt he ever will" Amethyst pointed out. Piers's sister Rose bowed down on her hands and knees "Teach me, Aunt Amethyst, I wish to master the art of the prank call" she said. "I too wish to learn how to prank call" Garnet added. "I dunno" Amethyst said, transforming into a wise old sensei "The prank call is an ancient art and requires much discipline" "Oh I think me and Rose can pull off the ultimate prank call if we pull our heads together" Garnet said. "Well your going to half to wait until both Piers and Rose are done with school" said Connie pointing at the clock. Piers, Rose and their father Steven went into the car. 

Piers's first day of high school was going so far, so good. He couldn't quite follow along with what the teacher was instructing, but that didn't worry him, never bothered him before, because when testing time came around, he always pulled through with a beyond passing grade. So far, the first day of high school was going along swimmingly, he's in the same class as his friends from middle school, including his crush, Alice, so the familiar faces helped him adjust to the new environment, he had an overall positive outlook on his high school years...until he got called into the school psychologist's office, and the school psychologist had given Piers news that threw all feelings of optimism out the window. "You can't be serious!" Piers exclaimed "Are you sure it's not my sister you wanted to call in here?" "Your homeroom teacher and your previous teacher from middle school both called me about some concerns they've had regarding you following along during lessons" the psychologist replied "And regarding your sister, I did have her in her quite a few times, and while she is a rather...unique...individual, it is you I needed to see" Piers couldn't contain his disappointment "This can't be happening, it just can't..." Piers said. "I assure you, you have nothing to be ashamed of" The psychologist assured "I understand this diagnosis does come with its fair share of stigma's but-" "You clearly don't understand anything!" Piers interrupted "Fair share of stigmas? No, this is an A-bomb of humiliation!" "Mr. Universe, please, I know this is upsetting" The psychologist responded "But it's really not as bad as you think." "You think you can fool me?!" said Piers, with a dim pinkish aura beginning to form "I saw those "special" classes, If you think you're sending me into one of those you can FORGET IT!" cracks appeared on the windows of the office, Piers stopped himself in shock. "Hmm.." The psychologist thought "It would seem Dr. Klutz is experimenting with supersonic waves again for his science class" "There is a specialist I would like your parents to make an appointment with for you" The Psychologist said "Please give those note to your parents as soon as you get home from school." Piers swiped the note from the teacher and stowed it in his pocket.

Piers went into the school's basement to make sure nobody saw him, this was another quirk of his, he'd talk to himself, pace and his hands would get a bit fidgety, this was on quirk he'd like nobody to know about. "Why? why is this happening to me?" Piers muttered to himself "It took me until middle school to finally have friends, if word of this gets out, they won't be my friends anymore, they'll transfer me to those classes where the teachers will talk to me as if I was five years old, and my parents, they'll never let me do anything on my own ever again, I guess that's it...nobody must know about this..." Piers decided to seek guidance from the one person he could trust more than anyone for situations he couldn't talk to his parents about

* * *

Piers went to his grandfather's Car Wash, seeking not his grandfather but someone else. "Hello?" Piers called out. "Piers? Is 'dat you, squirt?" A voice from under a car. Out from under the car on a creeper rolled Joshua Pearl, son of Pearl and Sabina (Mystery Girl). "You here to see Greg? 'Cuz he went outta town ta see a guy about cleanin' brushes" He said. "Actually Joshua, I'm here to see you" Piers corrected "Have you ever received a note when you were in high school that you were supposed to give to your parents?" "Did Gem-Ma send you here!?" Joshua exclaimed "Did she go through the vents in my room!?" "What? No! It's just that I got one..." Piers confessed. "Did ya' get in trouble or somethin'?" Joshua asked. "No...this is from the school psychologist" Piers said reluctantly. "Oh jeez, notes like dat can be social poison if word of their contents got leaked" Joshua said, concerned "Look, I get off work in 30 minutes, wait a while, we'll talk about dis then." Joshua worked at the car wash as a mechanic, he graduated from a close by trade school at the ripe young age of 20. He and Piers got along very well, Piers always viewed him as sort of a role model. 

* * *

Back at the Beach House, Steven, Connie and the gems were bringing home groceries, Pearl came along too for extra help, Connie was six months pregnant with twins so some tasks were a bit harder for her. As they bought the groceries in Amethyst took out some canned good and began juggling when she was supposed to be putting them in the pantry "Finally, I'm doing it, took me three months but I've finally mastered juggling" Amethyst announced "Very nice, Amethyst" Connie commented "Now could you stop playing with my cans?" Amethyst began laughing, dropping the cans, everyone else but Connie couldn't help but giggle. "Oh real mature you guys!" said Connie realizing why they were laughing.

Just then, icy swords broke through the windows. "Oh drat, I just cleaned those yesterday" Steven said. "Steven Universe, get out here!" a familiar voice called out. Connie stayed in, because she was carrying precious cargo but Steven and the gems went out to face Bluebird Azurite "Today's the day I finally destroy you once and for all" the fusion announced

* * *

Piers and Joshua were walking down the boardwalk, sharing a box of poutine from Boardwalk Fries, a menu item added to give in to the hype of Camp Pining Hearts: The Next Generation. "Don't ya worry about a thing, squirt" Joshua said "Your secret's safe with me! Ain't nobody's findin' out about nothin" "Thanks Joshua" Piers said "I especially don't want my parents to know about this, they'll never let me do things on my own anymore if they did." "Hey, I hear ya, squirt" Joshua said "I know what it's like, wanting to be independent and all that, my Gem-Ma for example, sometimes it feels like I'll never be a grown man in her eyes...if she found out that I'll be movin' into my own place next week, she'd insist on movin' in with me" "You're getting your own place?" Piers said. "Heck ya I am" Joshua said "I finally saved up enough ta buy dis' old abandoned warehouse, just outta town, sure, it's not a suitable place to live in, at least not yet, a top graduate at Delmarva Trade School like me? I can turn it into one helluva home" "That is so cool, can I see?" Piers asked. "Sure...hey wait, what's goin' on at your place?" Joshua said.

Piers and Joshua saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and Steven struggling with Bluebird Azurite.

* * *

The battle with Azurite was fierce indeed, as she bested them in every maneuver. "You can't defeat me!" Bluebird bragged "The months of training I went through have made me unbeatable!" "She's not bluffing!" Garnet said "Some of us are going to have to fuse to defeat her!" "No need!" a Scottish sounding voice interrupted. The roar of a motorcycle could be heard from the direction of the voice. Approaching the beach was a muscular man riding a motorcycle that appeared to be made out of multiples of Pearl's spear and the wheels looked like Steven's shield. The man appeared to be wearing Joshua's jumpsuit and Piers's vest and wielding goggles. He had darker skin but wavy long hair resembling the original Rainbow Quartz's. The Jumpsuit was zipped down just enough that they could make out a small jagged pinkish diamond around he man's navel, and on the man's forehead there was a smaller copy of Pearl's gem.

"Piers" said Steven. "Joshua?" Pearl added. "Cripes, don' 'cha know us fusion's 'ave our own names?" The fusion said "Ah'm Rainbow Quartz Jr." "I don't care what you call yourself!" Bluebird butted in "I'm not going to lose to some newbie fusie!" Bluebird sent ice swords in Rainbow Jr.'s direction. He simply hopped off his bike and made an "X" formation with his arms, the swords bouncing off him. "W-what?!" Bluebird stammered. "Ye call those blades?" Rainbow Jr. mocked "The machine at the tattoo parlor stung more than those!" "YOU HAVE A TATTOO!?" Pearl exclaimed. "What do I do?" Bluebird muttered to herself. Just than they saw Rainbow Jr. jump in the air in front of her "Why don't ya think it over a wee little nap?" Rainbow Jr. said as slammed both of his fists on her head, poofing her. Rainbow Jr. snatched Bluebird's gems in mid air. "That was amazing!" Steven commented "Now just put their gems on the ground and they'll reform and run away like always." "I don't think so" said Rainbow Jr. putting Bluebird's gems in his breast pocket "I have something else in mind." "Wait, you're not gonna.." Steven began. "Shatter 'em? Don't be daft! I ain't gonna shatter 'em, but when I'm finished with 'em they're gonna wish I did" Rainbow Jr. said with a sinister tone. Before anyone could say anything, the fusion hopped on his motorcycle and rode off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of rainbow colored flames. "I think we may have another Sugilite on our hands" Amethyst said. "We have to stop this new fusion" Garnet said. "I'll take care of that" a familiar voice said. "Rainbow 2.0! hey good idea" Amethyst said. "Thank you Amethyst" Rainbow 2.0 said "After all, that fusion is my sons, if anyone can deal with them, It's me!" Rainbow 2.0 hopped on his parasol and rode off with an "Off we go, we go!"

end of chapter 1  



	2. Clash of Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Quartz 2.0 pursues Rainbow Quartz Jr. to an old warehouse.

Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby reformed at the same time and found themselves in a yellow cube like device, Aquamarine tried to fly out there but got zapped by the yellow ceiling of the cube. "Where are we?" Eyeball asked. "It appears to be a prison...similiar to the ones found on hand ships" Aquamarine observed. "Tha's right" A voice coming from outside the cube stated. Rainbow Quartz Jr. was leaning against the wall of the warehouse they were in. He took the lollipop he was sucking on out of his mouth, dropped it on the floor and ground the candy part with his boot. "Made from scrapped gem ship parts I found not too far out of town" Rainbow Quartz Jr. continued "Lot o' people are doin' tha yeh know? Refurbishin' auld gem tech into new tech." "You! Your that fusion!" Eyeball said "the one that beat us!" "Did yeh figure tha out yerself, Einstein?" Rainbow Jr. sarcastically retorted. "I'm not Einstein, I'm Ruby!" Eyeball said angrily. Aquamarine rolled her eyes at that statement "Rubies" she grumbled silently. 

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Aquamarine demanded. "I've been tryin' ta figure tha' out..." Rainbow Jr. said "Perhaps I should poof yeh and glue yer gems to the inside o' me toilet bowl." Aquamarine made a horrified expression at that remark, while Eyeball simply laughed "Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" she said. Aquamarine than whispered into Eyeball's ear (or lack thereof). "WHAT!? That's what that device is for!?" Eyeball exclaimed, making a similar horrified expression to Aquamarine's. Rainbow Jr. couldn't contain his laughter. "Relax, tha' was a joke, I'm just gonna make yeh my pets" he assured them. "Never! We will never be your pets!" Aquamarine argued. Rainbow Jr. took out a remote control. "I can make this cube smaller, yeh know?" He threatened "I can force you two into forming Bluebird Azurite and make ye my sweet little bird in a gilded cage"

"There will be none of that" a British sounding voice responded. Rainbow Jr. turned to face Rainbow Quartz 2.0. "Wha'!? How'd yeh find this place!?" Rainbow Jr. exclaimed. "The rainbow colored flames left by your motorcycle guided me" Rainbow 2.0 stated "Now, I'm here to bring an end to all this nonsense." "Nonsense?! Just fifteen minutes ago they were jus' tryin' ta kill yeh?" Rainbow Jr. argued. "Be that as it may, I don't know what you're planning but I'm putting a stop to it here and now, those two are simply not worth it" Rainbow 2.0 concluded. "Hey! We're right here!" Eyeball and Aquamarine said in unison. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shut off this device" Rainbow 2.0 proclaimed. As Rainbow 2.0 made their way to the cube cage Rainbow Jr. grabbed their arm. "Yer too soft Auld Man" Rainbow Jr. stated. He than threw Rainbow 2.0 by the arm into a pile of empty industrial drums. "Yeh call yerself, Rainbow Quartz 2.0, but yer just an update" Rainbow Jr. mocked "I'm a full on upgrade!" "I do not wish to fight you" Rainbow 2.0 "But if that is what it'll take to stop all of this, I will." Rainbow Jr. laughed with anticipation as he placed his two forefingers on the pearl on his forehead and out of the small pearl came seven copies of Rainbow Jr. each one a different color of the rainbow. "Aye lads, let's rough 'em up!" Rainbow Jr. commanded. They all responded with animalistic cheers, as they conjured up motorcycles of their own and road towards them.

Rainbow 2.0 gracefully dodged each of the attacks made by the Rainbow Jr. clones, some took out copies of pearl's spear and used them as lances, sort of like they were jousting. Some even swerved near the floor and picked up loose chains and used them like weapons. "I say, this fighting style is lacking in finesse" Rainbow 2.0 criticized. Rainbow 2.0 nimbly dodged and hit the blue colored Rainbow Jr. clone in the shoulder with their parasol."Hey! If I could feel pain, that could'a hurt!" The blue Rainbow Jr. clone whined. "Will ya quit whinin' about everythin'? Yer makin' the gang look bad, and not in a good way!" The red colored Rainbow Jr. clone shouted. "Whoa now, Jus' chill, lad, teamwork will help us persevere!" The purple Rainbow Jr. clone stated. The red clone than punched the purple clone to the ground. "I wish red would punch me" the green Rainbow Jr. clone said out of envy. "Oh ye do, do ye?" the red clone shot back, punching the green clone. The red clone got punched by the yellow Rainbow Jr. clone "Yahoo! A good and proper infighting!" the orange Rainbow Jr. clone said. Soon all the Rainbow Jr. clones were all fighting. Except for the yellow one, who seemed to be cowering. "Are you alright over there, love?" Rainbow 2.0 called out. "Oooh! I hate infighting...I'm scared when we don't work together!" the yellow Rainbow Jr. clone said. "Ye never fought together before!" Rainbow Jr. stated "ye never even existed until five minutes ago! HEY! Quit fightin' each other you lot! Our opponents right there!" Rainbow 2.0 poofed the Rainbow Jr. clones.

A blast suddenly hit Rainbow Jr.'s gut. The blast than sent him flying towards the wall. "Are you done?" said Rainbow 2.0 who started to sound exhausted. Rainbow Jr. simply laughed. "Well, well, well, I dinna think ye had it in ye auld man!" Rainbow Jr. said. "Come now, let em out and let's go home now" Rainbow 2.0 said. "Are ye talkin' to me like I'm a child?" Rainbow Jr. demanded. "Uh, Pearl it sounds like you may have touched a nerve there" Steven's half of Rainbow 2.0 said to Pearl's half 

Just than an Ice sword flew past them. "Forgetting somebody?" Bluebird Azurite said. "Hey! How'd you get out of yer cage?" Rainbow Jr. demanded. "It just disappeared" Bluebird responded. "Oh cripes! The darned car battery must'a burned out!" Rainbow Jr. realized "But I saw sure I bought it brand new!" "It'd take more than a car battery to power gem tech" Rainbow 2.0 pointed out. "Not helpin' Gem-ma....er da'....what do I call ye?" Rainbow Jr. asked. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Azurite said, throwing more ice blades at them. "Truce?" Rainbow 2.0 requested to Jr. "Aye, truce" He responded. Both Rainbow Quartz's dodged Bluebird's attacks, Rainbow 2.0 getting a few blasts in and Rainbow jr. getting up in the air and whacking Bluebird with hid motorcycle. Bluebird fell to the ground and noticed something...an envelope. "Had enough, ye cheeky psychopath!?" Rainbow Jr. mocked. "What is this?" Bluebird asked referring to the envelope. Rainbow Jr. looked stunned at the beginning, he looked in his inner jacket pocket and realized, the note from the school psychologist must have fell out of it in the midst of the action. "Does this letter storage device have anything important hidden inside?" Bluebird asked innocently. "Nope...nutin'" Rainbow Jr. lied. "You suggest it's nothing important but your tone suggests the opposite...interesting" Bluebird said. "Wait, is this about the phone call I got from your school today?" Rainbow 2.0 asked Jr. "Da! Not in front of her!" Rainbow Jr. shouted. "Oh ho! so it is important!" Bluebird said with a sly grin. Bluebird than began levitating a few feet in the air. "Don't you dare!" Rainbow Jr. commanded. "Oh little letter carrier of mystery, let's see what's inside..." Bluebird said with a sinister tone

end of chapter 2 


	3. Dramatic moment, interrupted by sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebird Azurite has gotten her hands on the note that Piers wanted to keep secret. Meanwhile, Garnet has a vision.

Back at the Beach House, Garnet was sweeping up all the broken glass left behind by Azurite's blades. Suddenly she froze, she had a vision. She quickly consulted her future vision to figure out a solution to the problem, this solution confused Garnet for only a while but the outcome she foresaw made her smile nonetheless. Rose walked in the door and noticed the broken glass. "We were breaking windows!? Why wasn't I invited?" Rose cried out in disappointed. "Nobody's breaking windows, Rose" Connie said "One of your father's enemies wanted revenge because they're a psychotic bi-" "Hey, what did you tell me about swearing the house?" Rose playfully scolded. "You try being pregnant with twins and see how you can avoid swearing!" Connie snapped. "I ain't never havin' twins, I have a girlfriend!" Rose playfully bragged. "Oh I give up" Connie grumbled, going into her and Steven's room. While Connie did love her daughter very much, in her condition there's only so much of Rose she could handle at the moment. "Rose, I need you!" Garnet called " Pearl, her son, your brother and your father are all in trouble and we're the only one's who can stop them...together!" "You mean...we're gonna fuse!?" Rose exclaimed with excitement. "Yes, It's the only way" Garnet confirmed. "I don't know Auntie Garnet, I never fused before...what if I can't do it?" Rose said hesitantly. "Not to worry, you can and you will do it, I don't know how our fusion will beat her, but I do know they'll beat her, whatever our fusion ends up being" Garnet reassured her.

* * *

"Oh little, letter carrying device of mystery" Bluebird playfully mocked "Let's see what's inside..." "Oh no yeh don't!" Rainbow Jr. said as he placed his two forefingers on his forehead gem, releasing the seven copies of himself, each one a different color of the rainbow. "Come on lads, don't let 'er open tha' note!" Rainbow Jr. cried, this time leading the charge, the copies this time seemed more coordinated, although they still made the animalistic cheers in response to his order. Rainbow 2.0 tried following them but they were stopped by the red colored Rainbow Jr. copy "Ye two stay outta this!" Red RJ commanded. 

Bluebird opened the letter, taking out what was inside the envelope. Each Rainbow Jr clone and Rainbow Jr. himself tried swiping at Bluebird to get the letter out of her hands. "I hope I remember how to read Earth languages, it's a good thing it's sooo easy to read!" Bluebird called out, giggling to herself. Rainbow 2.0 kept trying to get past Red Rainbow Jr. who was determined to not let them pass. "I don't think so, Auld man!" Red Rainbow Jr. kept saying as he moved his bike in their direction. The glimpse of the fight they could see however was that Rainbow Jr.'s attacks were not as coordinated as before.

"Dear Mr. and Dr. Universe" Bluebird began reading the letter aloud. "Yer, diggin' yer own grave lass!" Rainbow Jr. and his copies warned in unison. Bluebird continued reading while dodging all the attacks "I am Dr, Philips the school psychologist, this message is not because your son is in any trouble or anything, but because of concerns raised by his homeroom teacher and his teacher from middle school" Bluebird read. "Don't you dare!" Rainbow Jr. called out, sounding more desperate. "These, teachers have had many students in their class on the spectrum in the past and they noticed many similarities Piers has with those students" Bluebird continued, knowing full well how mad it was making Rainbow Jr. "Now, as a mere school psychologist, I don't exactly have the authority to diagnose anything, but I can refer students and their parents to those who do" 

The Red Rainbow Jr. began screaming in agony as did the other copies, the forms glitching in and out, and changing appearance, no longer looking like Rainbow Jr. but taking beastly forms,the red one took the form of a mutated bear, the orange one looked like a cross between a hyena and a werewolf, the blue one turned into a big blue blob with waterfalls coming out of it's eyes, the indigo one took the form of a wendigo, the pink one took the form of a monstrous rabbit, the yellow one took the form of a spider, and the green one looked like a snake with a pigs head. They all began thrashing about

"This specialist is named Dr. Franklin Shultz" Bluebird continued reading, taking enjoyment in her surroundings "He's an expert in many neurological disorders...especially...autism." Rainbow just stood there, his face didn't show signs of anger but there was a tensity in the air, as a crater formed around his feet in the concrete floor "Oh...now ye done it" Rainbow said "SAY YER PRAYERS!" Rainbow Jr. went in hot pursuit after Bluebird who just kept fluttering out of the way, with mocking laughter "What does neurological disorder mean?" Bluebird mocked "It sounds as though there's something wrong with your brain!" Rainbow Jr. began glowing pink. Rainbow 2.0 however was fighting off the mutated Rainbow Jr. copies one by one, each ones form destabilizing with a poke of 2.0's parasol, they soon noticed that a part of Rainbow Jr. was trying to hold themselves back. 

"Come on lame brain! You gotta do better than that to catch little ole me!" Bluebird mocked "Oooh am I making you angwy? Come and get me!" Rainbow Jr. kept pursuing but suddenly his left foot cemented itself on the ground. "Let me go Joshua!" Rainbow's Piers side said to his Joshua said. "Not until ye calm down!" Rainbow's other half called back. "Calm down!? Did ye hear what she said!?" The Piers half called back. "Yeah! I heard it! The Joshua half assured the Piers half "But she's just tryin' to make ya mad! She's getting enjoyment out of it! Don't give in to her petty insults!" "B-but..." The Piers half struggled "She can't get away with it! I gotta-" "SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" The Joshua half snapped "She's a coward because she knows we can beat her, she knows... we're stronger than her, we can't utilize our powers to their fullest unless we're both chill...can ye do tha' for me Piers?" Rainbow Jr. stopped glowing pink. Rainbow Jr. felt a hand on his shoulder "Correct you are" Rainbow 2.0 stated "Bluebird is indeed not worth it, why do you think we let her go so much?" "Again, I am right here!" Bluebird shot back "Why'd your other half have to ruin everything huh? oh well, at least I still was able to set my trap." Both Rainbow Quartz's lucked up and saw dozens of Bluebird's ice blades pointing down at them."Two Rainbow Quartz's, one's stupid, the other's a lame brain, and both are about to die!" Bluebird mocked.

"Not so fast!" a voice said as the doors to the warehouse opened, the sunlight pouring in appeared to melt the ice blades. "You seem to be forgetting something about rainbows" The voice continued "Wherever they appear, sunshine's not too far behind!" Both Rainbow Quartz's jaws dropped. "Ye've got ta be bloody kidding me!" Rainbow Jr. commented. A new fusion who looked like Sunstone but with the wavy flaming hair all wrapped up in a bun, making her head look like a binary star system. The Rainbow Quartz's seemed to notice Rose's blue jacket, Rose's deformed Pink Diamond gemstone (a staple of both of Steven's kids) and Garnet's leggings beneath Rose's pink skirt. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am Neo Sunstone and I'll be serving as your deus ex macaroni!" Neo Sunstone announced. "Tha's not what it's called!" Rainbow Jr. heckled. "Oh right!" Neo Sunstone responded "I meant, deus ex macarina!" "Deus ex machina!" both Rainbow Quart'z and Bluebird shouted in unison. "Whatever!" Neo Sunstone said.

"Bluebird Azurite! Prepare to be defeated by my ultimate technique! It is banned in thirty states, three cities and one household in Russia!" Neo Sunstone announced as she began making hand gesture's similiar to Rose and her girlfriend's favorite anime "Super-cannons-all-aimed-at-you!" Both Rainbow Quartz's looked around and saw that there cannons all around them. "Where did they come from!?" Both Rainbow Quart'z shouted in unison. "I set these cannons up three days ago, in the ancient past, five hundred years in the future!" Neo Sunstone bragged. "That's three continuity errors, too many!" Rainbow 2.0 pointed out.

"Hmph, you think these can stop me?" Bluebird mocked. Bluebird flew to the left, but noticed that the cannon's barrels appeared to follower her to the left, she flew to the right and the cannons adjusted their aims thusly. "I don't believe it!" Bluebird thought to themselves "These cannons really are aimed at us, what do we do?" It was then that Bluebird noticed that Neo Sunstone was suddenly nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?!" Bluebird cried out. With a bang, Neo Sunstone flew out of a cannon towards Bluebird. All of the sudden Neo Sunstone was right in front of her, holding what appeared to be an old school rotary telephone which appeared to be ringing. "Phone call for you!" Neo Sunstone proclaimed.

Bewildered, Bluebird took the phone and put the receiver where her ear would be if she were human. "Hello?" Bluebird said, answering the call. "Oh, hello" a voice sounding suspiciously like Neo Sunstone answered "I'm looking for a Mr. Wall, is Mr. Wall here?" "No he is not" Bluebird answered. "Very well, may I speak to Mrs. Wall then?" Neo Sunstone's voice responded. "I'm sorry but there are no walls here" Bluebird concluded "Than what's keeping the roof up?" Neo Sunstone's voice asked. Bluebird looked confused by that last remark, until she noticed that she appeared to be outside. Despite it being broad daylight, it seemed dark, as if something was blocking out the sun. Bluebird looked up and noticed the huge rectangular object descending towards her. "What the fu-" was all Bluebird was able to utter as the roof hit her head and poofed her. Neo Sunstone snapped her fingers, everything went back to normal, and than caught Bluebird's gems, took them outside and threw them into space. "Well...That just happened...Don't know what that was, but it happened" Rainbow 2.0 commented

Both Rainbow Jr. and Rainbow 2.0 unfused. Pearl gave Joshua a hug, telling him how proud she was for the way he handled things when his fusion with Piers started getting out of hand. It was than that everyone noticed that Piers was running out of the warehouse, covering his face with his jacket. "You stay here, I'll go talk to him" Steven said. "How about tagging me along, for emotional support?" Neo Sunstone offered. "No" Steven said. "Why? Is it because I'll make what's supposed to be serious scene awkward, with my weird antics?" Neo Sunstone asked. "Uh, yeah actually, you would" Steven said in amazment. "Fair enough" Neo Sunstone shrugged

End of chapter


	4. A cry for independence answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bluebird Azurite out of the picture and the secret of the note exposed Steven ties up one final loose end

Piers sat against a tree, feeling ashamed and humiliated. "Hey son" his father's voice said "would it be alright if I sat next to you?" Steven took a seat against the tree next to Piers. "Look, the school psychologist called me earlier today" Steven explained "he said had a feeling you would try to not let me and your mother know about it." "I bet I know why" Piers asserted "It's because he think's I'm re-" "Woah, woah, you know I don't like that kind of language" Steven interrupted "and that's not it at all, it's because a lot of teens don't like bringing home notes for their parents from school, not that I would know, I never really went to school." "Well so what!?" Piers argued "You think I don't know what's going to happen? You're going to treat me like I'm a little kid, I'm going to one of those "special classes" because i'm autistic" "Now hold on, who said any of that's going to happen?" Steven said "It's not even confirmed yet that you're on the spectrum. That's why we're seeing the specialist for, to figure whether or not you are." "But what if I am? what if my friends find out?" Piers worried. "If they really are your friends, than this won't change their opinion of you" Steven said "because I know for a fact that it's not going to change mine." "It isn't?" Piers responded. "No, I talked with your grandmother about this potential diagnosis" Steven explained "And while she's not that kind of doctor,she does know about autism, she says it's one of those things where if you have it, it means you've always had it, well, that's not exactly how she explained it but you get the idea." "So there won't be any changes at home or at school?" Piers asked. "Definitely not at home, but school might be another story if your diagnosis is confirmed" said Steven "but that won't be for a while if it is, from what I can gather getting diagnosed for this sort of thing is a bit of a process, mostly because there's been a history of people being misdiagnosed." "So what will happen then?" Piers worriedly asked. "Well than the specialist will talk with you and assess how much help you really need, and according to your mother, you may not need that much help" Steven assured his son. "I guess I feel, a little better..." Piers admitted. "Just remember, son" Steven said "No matter what the outcome is, you're still the same young man I've known for the past fourteen years, you're much wiser than I was at your age, and in some ways, you're very mature for your age." Steven and Piers saw Rose and Garnet leave the warehouse. "Hey Garnet, let's see who can roll down to the bottom of the hill the fastest!" Rose challenged. "You're going to land in mud" Garnet warned. "That just makes it all the more enticing!" Rose said as she made her way, rolling down the hill. "Your older sister, on the other hand..." Steven commented in an annoyed tone. Piers laughed at that remark. "Thanks Dad" Piers said, hugging his father.This took Steven by surprise, it had been five years since his son last hugged him, he missed that feeling. Steven put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I think you're going to be just fine, son" Steven said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouse Pearl sat down with her son. "So, this is the new place your birth mother told me about" Pearl commented. "What!? She told ya!?" Joshua exclaimed. "Of course she did, I must say it's a bit spacious for a home" Pearl commented. "Well...I was gonna use 'dis space for projects" Joshua said. "Oh yes, I can definately see some of this space being ideal for building custom made vehicles" Pearl agreed "But there'd still be a lot of space even if you were to build a truck, I'd suggest you throw a few parties here, and invite lot's of people." Joshua was surprised his Gem-mother would even suggest this. "Ya know what? I never thought of 'dat before..." Joshua said "Thank's Gem-ma, ya know for a minute there, I thought you was gonna insist on movin' in with me" "Oh heavens no, I know you're full grown adult and need a space to call your own" Pearl said "Your Uncle Steven only stayed in his childhood home because he legally owns the beach house. His father signed the deed in his name when it was finished." "Wow...all this time I thought you still saw me as a kid" Joshua said. "Of course I don't, you were much sweeter and cuter when you were a kid" Pearl joked "But now matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby." Pearl than hugged Joshua. "Oh come on Gem-ma!" Joshua said "You know I can't stand 'dat mushy sh-" "Ahem" Pearl interrupted. "Shhhhow of affection" Joshua corrected himself innocently. "That's better" Pearl remarked "Now as for that tattoo, I understand it is your body and you are free to permanently deface it to your liking, but It better be something tasteful and it better be in a tasteful location." "Relax Gem-ma, It's just a flamin' skull on my upper arm" said Joshua rolling up his sleeve. "Oh, ok! You know, that looks a lot like the one your birth mother has on her left cheek" Pearl commented. "I don't remember Ma havin' a tattoo on her face" Joshua speculated. "I wasn't talking about her face" Pearl commented. "Eeew! Gem-ma!" Joshua exclaimed.

* * *

After that kerfuffle at the warehouse,Steven was relieved to be home. Steven, in disbelief that his now seventeen year old daughter still liked to play in the mud, sent Rose to take a bath. As Steven came back from putting his daughter's muddy clothes in the laundry, he sat down at the table. "Connie, do you think you can make me a cup of coffee? extra black would be nice" Steven requested. "Rough evening dear?" Connie asked. "You don't know the half of it" Steven affirmed. Steven than noticed that the windows were repaired,as if Bluebird's earlier attack never happened. "Uh...Connie? Mind telling me why the window's aren't destroyed?" Steven asked. "Oh yeah, when Rose and Garnet fused, their fusion took the TV remote, hit rewind and the glass shards went back into place and repaired themselves" Connie explained. "That's one thing I've been meaning to ask" said Steven turning to Garnet "What was up with Neo Sunstone? they've done things our Sunstone didn't." "Fusion is complicated and sometimes unpredictable" Garnet answered "Sometimes the abilities of a fusion isn't dependent on who's fusing, sometime's even the personality of who is going to be part of the fusion plays a role in the abilities of the resulting fusion, for example, if a different ruby and a different sapphire were to fuse, chances are the resulting garnet will not be the same." "So you plus my daughter equals...weird reality shifting powers?" Steven guessed. "Yep" Garnet answered. "And your not at all concerned about any danger these powers could have towards the fabric of space and time?" Steven asked. "Don't worry, Rose has got me to back her up when we fuse, also, no offence, but Rose can be a bit of an airhead at times, so chances are Neo Sunstone will never comprehend her powers, thus these abilities are limited to where she is, who she's around and the gullibility of those around her" Garnet assured Steven. "Liiiiioooonnn" Rose's voice called out "You never got your cuddles!" "Rose! How many times do I have to tell you? When your done in the bath, put on a towel!" Said Connie, blushing. "Point taken" Steven said to Garnet.

Amethyst, meanwhile had the phone on speaker for yet another prank call to Fish-Stu Pizza. "Ali Tabooger? Does anyone here know Ali Tabooger?" Kofi's voice asked. A couple of giggles could be heard in the background. "Hopefully not the health inspector" Nanafua's voice chimed in, the crowd in the background was roaring with laughter. "It's you again isn't it!?" said Kofi's voice before Amethyst hung up the phone, cackling away. "Amethyst, it's kind of late for Steven to cook dinner, could you go down to Fish-Stu Pizza and pick up a pizza?" Connie asked Amethyst froze. "Uh...yeah...sure...(ulp!)" Amethyst said nervously. Amethyst slowly and awkwardly walked out the door. "You made her go on purpose didn't you?" Steven said. "What? No, You're tired, I'm pregnant, Rose isn't wearing anything and Piers....Okay yes! I totally did that on purpose!" Connie admitted, chuckling a little "But you should see our phone bill because of her prank calls, I think it was about time she learned a lesson" "I couldn't agree more" Steven said.

* * *

Amethyst walked into Fish-Stu Pizza and went to the front counter. "Hey Kofi" Amethyst began "I-I'd like to order..." "Wait a second...I know that voice" Kofi said suspiciously "Why if it isn't Amethyst! You're the one who recommended I'd hire Bixbite! Productivity really went by quicker ever since she began working here all those years ago!" Amethyst, feeling relieved ordered the pizza and made off for home, but she not wanting to take any risks, decided to not prank call Fish-Stu Pizza anymore, well that and Nanafua explained that she knew it was Amethyst and politely asked her to stop as it was making Kofi paranoid.


	5. info about the new fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the new fusions introduced in this chapter

Rainbow Quartz Junior: Don't let the "junior" in his name fool you, over 8 feet tall and muscular, he's more intimidating than his name would suggest. He's blunt and gets right to the point. He has the long wavy hair of the original Rainbow Quartz (the one made by Pink Diamond and Pearl) He's like Sugilite with a little more chill. He is based off the concepts of youth rebellion and the cry for independence.   
Gem Weapon: Motorcycle made of copies of Pearl's spears and Steven's shield.   
Unique abilities: He can use the pearl gem on his forehead to create copies of himself, each one a different color of the rainbow, however, unless he's leading the charge, the copies will develop personalities of their own (usually based off of one character trait based on their color) which leads to the copies fighting among themselves.  
Components: Piers Universe and Joshua Pearl

Neo Sunstone: Neo Sunstone is a complete anomaly. It's hard to tell whether or not she's being serious, silly or both. Whenever she's around, things get weird. She resembles the original Sunstone, with most of the flaming hair wrapped up in a huge hair bun. Her physical appearance resembles the original Sunstone but with much more pronounced bosoms (which isn't important to the story at all but possibly might be used for gags) "Don't worry folks, I'm mainly going to be a comic relief character" said Neo Sunstone "Don't expect to see too much of me, unless the writer can't think of a good way to end the conflict, because he sucks at storytelling." HEY! I'm a great storyteller! "No you're not!" Neo Sunstone replied.

Unique abilites: Reality shifting. Can she really manipulate reality or is it an illusion? we'll probably never know, but these powers can be used against her if her enemies say the right thing at the right time. When Sunstone uses these powers, she has to play by the rules she unintentionally creates


End file.
